Tomorrow Never Comes
by keynote
Summary: He promised her he'd visit her tomorrow. He promised he'd get her tomorrow. But she didn't realize, tomorrow never comes.


She stared out the window, the sun shining brightly through the slightly mucky glass. She sighed, her body following her movements. She chewed on the end cap of her pen, her notebook out in front of her. She closed her eyes, then returned to looking to her papers.  
  
In front of her was the sheet she had kept since her first year in Hogwarts. On it were a bunch of scribbles, little drawings that were no bigger than three inches each, and words and sayings meshed together. None of it was complete yet.  
  
Still, her brown eyes scanned the paper, her teeth casually gnawing away at the plastic between them. She adjusted herself to sit a little more comfortably, the purple, fluffy pillows protecting her back from the wooden ledge. She was sitting on the window ledge of her work room, a place she had been in frequently since school let out for the summer. It was the one place she would be able to see him from if he came back.

_The rain made light tapping noises on the windows of the Gryffindor common room as the weather outside changed from the slightly gloomy, stuffy scene to the slightly gloomy, rainy scene. Still, no one was really paying attention to it.  
  
Random people sat everywhere; on the couches, in the chairs, at the tables, doing whatever they pleased. One girl, with dark black hair and chestnut eyes, was sitting in the farthest corner, tapping her quill on the edge of the table as she thought.  
  
While words whizzed through her mind, trying to form themselves into something, someone came up to her. She seemingly stared right at them, but in fact, she was simply lost in thought, oblivious to the fact that he was there.  
  
He smiled, then leaned forward. He stuck his face right close to hers, then blew on her face. She jumped, and set her quill down as she locked eyes with him. She sighed, then shook her head and motioned him to sit down.   
  
"George Weasley, I swear, one of these days you are going to scare the sense out of me," she said as her friend sat down beside her.  
  
He smiled, leaning back into the chair to make himself comfy. He looked at her, smirking. "Doubt it Ti, don't think there is any left in you for me to scare."  
  
She scoffed and smacked him in the back of his head. She looked back down at her paper, beginning to tap her quill. He looked over at it as well, catching a glimpse at the words before she yanked it away. "No George, you know I don't want you to see what I write."  
  
But his face was already worried. He thought of the words he had seen: **screaming slowly, they call to me, never ceasing, telling me to run away, but I can't, can anyone save me**? It bothered him that he didn't know what it was about.   
  
"Ti, what were those words about?" he asked her, his eyes staring at hers. She looked away, trying to avoid his stare.   
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about a story I read, and decided to write this from the main character's point of view," she replied, trying to cover it. But he wasn't believing her, and he yanked on her arm to make her look at him.  
  
She bit her lip, then closed her eyes before smiling. "Okay, so my parents yell and fight a lot, it's no big deal."  
  
He blinked. "They don't abuse you right?"  
  
A horrified expression crossed her face. "NO! Of course not, they would never do that to me," she said, barely containing her voice from screaming it.  
  
He nodded, then let go of her arm. She then nodded herself, her black hair falling into her face. She shoved it back so as to keep it from annoying her, then stuck the cap back on the ink well and looked around. "Well, uhm, I'm heading to bed. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah," he responded, watching her as she began to get up and leave. "Tomorrow."  
_

She bit her lip to keep from sighing again. It was a habit she had, one that got annoying after a while. Tomorrow, that was the last word he had ever said to her, for the next day, he had flown out of Hogwarts with his brother and left for good. The memory still haunted her.  
  
She had promised that one day, she would let him read her poems. But she hadn't seen him lately. She wasn't allowed out of her house, for a spell was placed around it. A death eater had trapped her in it after she refused to join him. He had been in love with her, and she did not feel the same about him. So, not wanting to kill her, he trapped her in there until the one who cared about her more than he did came to get her. So far, that person hadn't come.  
  
George had written her a letter after he left Hogwarts saying that he would visit her one day after she graduated. He continued to write her for a while, saying that tomorrow would be the day he got around to it. But he never came, and time was running out.

_She looked into the fire, her eyes glimmering in the light. "You're coming tomorrow, right?" she asked the image of his head as they conversed for a bit.  
  
He nodded, a large smile passing over his features. "Tomorrow's the day Ti, I know it is. Fred said he can cover for me at the store for a few hours, so I can come over for a while. Your address hasn't changed, right?"  
  
She shook her head, and he smiled, his white teeth showing through. She smiled too, and his eyes softened. "I haven't seen you smile in a while. It's nice, Taini," he said, his voice soft and almost a whisper.  
  
She blushed, and she was glad it was late and not many lights were on in her living room at that moment. She knew he wasn't trying to suggest anything, but it was still nice to get a compliment.   
  
They just stood there, sort of watching each other for a moment, when he looked down. "Bloody hell, it's late, and I have to help Fred close up. Till tomorrow comes, then," he said, his smile widening.  
  
She nodded. "Till tomorrow," and with that, the flames flickered, and he was gone.  
_

That visit never came, and since then, he hadn't spoken a word to her. Now, she was waiting for the day that tomorrow would get there.  
  
_**Daylight streams through the window  
  
The cracks are all that's left of the promises  
  
The shattered memories hiding the rays  
  
Empty words hanging in the air  
  
Thickening it with their tainted auras  
  
Waiting on broken glass  
  
For a hope or a wish  
  
Thinking about the past  
  
Dreading the present  
  
And praying for the future  
  
There is no sign of tomorrow  
  
For tomorrow never comes**_


End file.
